Someone To Watch Over Me
by LuvZandT
Summary: What happens when an accident causes your world to turn upside down? Who do you trust when you have lost everything. AU...warning Child Abuse mention.


H_i everyone, This is my first story that I have posted here on this forum.. _

_This story is AU. Gibbs is a Police Officer and married to Jenny. Tony and Abby are siblings. Tony's best friend is Ari. McGee isn't in the story but might appear if you want a sequel. It focus mainly on Ziva, her family and Gibbs._

_(into: What happens when an accident causes your world to turn upside down. Who do you trust, when you have lost everything.)_

*********

The David family was traveling home on a rainy night after a fun filled day at the amusement park.

"Ari" stop that, wined Tali and Ziva.

Sarah, turned around to her children sitting in the back seat.

"You three settle down. Honestly, Eli did you have to let the children have all of the candy and pop they wanted?"

Ziva began to kick the back of the drivers seat with her feet.

"Dad, drive faster. I want to get home. I got to use the bathroom."

"Didn't I tell you to do that before we left the park."

"Yes, but I didn't have to go then and she began to kick the seat harder."

"Ziva !!! STOP THAT," her father yelled. Just then, he slammed on his breaks turning the wheel sharply. The car flipped and began to roll, slamming into a tree and coming to a halt. Nothing else was heard but the rain drops falling on the car.

************

"Over here" yelled Officer Gibbs to the paramedics. Ziva turned to see a man smiling down at her. "Stay still and don't move, we will get you out of here soon".

"My mom and dad, they okay?"

Gibbs tried to keep her focused on him so she wouldn't notice the sheets covering two bodies. Your brother and father have been taken to the hospital and the firefighters are going to cut you out of here. Ziva grabbed onto Gibbs hand for dear life.

"Please, please don't leave me. I don't want to die. Get me out.....get me out", she screamed.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked, trying to calm the little girl.

"Ziva", she whimpered.

"Well Ziva, don't you worry, I will stay with you and nothing is going to happen to you when I am around he said with a smile." She smiled back and nodded her head. For some strange reason, when she looked into his blue eyes, she believed him.

Several hours later, an exhausted Gibbs walked through his front door.

"Jen, I'm home."

"Hi Honey", she replied as she rounded the corner to the living room, stopping dead when she saw his face. "Bad night?"

"The worst, there was a terrible car accident. A mother and daughter were killed, the father and son were taken to the hospital and then", he said taking a deep breath, their was another little girl, about the age Kelly would be, who was trapped in the car. It took hours to get her out. I think she will be fine, physically at least. I sat and held her hand while the firefighter cut her out. There was just something about her, Jen. She touched my heart and I can't seem to let this one go. Sometimes, this job stinks."

Jen walked over and gently kissed him on the cheek.

************

A couple of months had passed since the accident, but things in the David household were getting worse. Eli began to blame Ziva for the accident. The first time he struck her was because she had been crying for her mother. In his eyes, she did not have the right to call for her mother or sister, not when it was her fault they were dead. Ari had tried to protect her but Eli told him that if he ever did that again, it would be her that suffered. They tried to stay away from the house as much as possible, Ziva tagging along with him wherever he went.

"Ari, Tony whispered, why does your sister always have to be around, doesn't she have friends her own age?"

"Ah, come on man, she isn't hurting anything, besides we can always pawn her off on your sister."

"I guess, hey Abby come down here."

"NO, your not my mother, just my annoying big brother, I don't have to listen to you."

"Please.........I have a can of that sugary sweet caf-pow drink you like."

Abby bounded downed the steps as fast as she could.

"Well, where is it?" she pleaded bouncing up and down.

"Over there with Ziva, just don't tell the folks where you got it. okay?"

"Sure whatever, come Ziva. Let go up to my room, I got lots of things to play with. It will be fun."

Ziva, walked somberly up the stairs, she didn't think she could have much fun with Abby, not when her world had turned upside down.

***************

Gibbs sat out on his front porch drinking coffee and looking at the boys across the street playing football. He knew Tony well. Every summer, he would let the boy mow his yard so that he could earn some extra money. He also saw his friend often, but never spoke. Suddenly, a little girl came outside. It was that same girl who haunted his dreams. He stood up and walked towards them.

"Ari, " Ziva said, "We got to go, father will be mad if we are late for dinner."

"Just a little longer, I want to finish beating Tony here in our game." he said poking Tony in the shoulder.

"No, I can't be late. You know that" and started down the driveway, just as a man stepped in front of her.

"Hello, Ziva. How are you?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva was frighten at first, but then recognized the man who held her hand during the worst night of her life."

"Hello, she replied" Ari, stepped in between the two in a protective motion.

"Leave her alone, or I will call the police".

"It is okay Ari he is the police and is the one who stayed with me so I wouldn't be scared after the accident."

Yeah, man. Chill. He's cool. He lets me mow his yard for money. Tony said.

Ari wasn't' convinced, but stepped out of the way so that Gibbs could talk to Ziva but still kept his eyes on the man.

"Ziva, I am sorry about your mother and sister, nodding at Ari also."

"Yeah", was Ziva's only reply.

"How is your family doing? Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"No, thank you. I really need to go now. I can't be late or.......I just can't be late." and Ziva turned a ran in the direction of her home.

Gibbs watched the young girl run and a bad gut feeling came over him.

***************

"NO !!! Please papa, I'm sorry I was late. It won't happen again. Please stop, I will be good. I promise." Ziva pleaded as a hand grabbed her around the wrist.

"Your promises mean nothing. You are bad, never doing as your told. It is because of you that my sweet Tali and Sarah are gone. It is you that killed your mother and sister. You must be punished." Eli yelled as he dragged Ziva down the hallway as her cries of terror followed.

Ari arrived home an hour later. Walking into the house, he knew something was terribly wrong. Oh why, he thought did he not go home with Ziva.

"Father, I am home." he yelled as he stepped further into the house. Lying on the couch was a passed out, drunken Eli David, a belt still dangling in his hands. Ari ran up the stairs to Ziva's room as fast as he legs would carry him. Swinging the door open, he found Ziva curled up on her bed in a fetal position trying hard to control her whimpers.

"Ziva?" Ari said as he slowly entered her room.

"Go away, leave me alone, I am fine and do not need your help".

"Ziva, please. I am so sorry. I should have come home with you. I should have protected you. Please, please forgive me."

"Go away Ari. Leave me alone." Ari slowly walked over and sat down on her bed. Putting his hand on her back gently. Ziva cringed from his touch and Ari lifted her shirt just enough to see the belt strap marks across her back. "I am going to kill him", he yelled jumping up from the bed.

"No Ari, please. He is right. It's my fault mom and Tali are gone".

"No it is not. It was the deer that crossed in front of our car. Dad swerved to miss it. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT."

"But if I hadn't been kicking the back of the seat, he would have been focused on driving."

"Ziva", he tenderly pushed the hair away from her face, "believe me when I tell you it was not your fault."

"Please, Ari. Just leave me alone. I can handle this."

Weeks went by and the marks on Ziva's back had vanished. She had been able to avoid another physical beating but the verbal abuse was getting worse. She couldn't take much more. Maybe, it would be better for everyone if she would disappear she thought. Eli was never cross with Ari. He was the same loving father to him as he was before the accident. However, Ari's hate for his father grew day by day. He decided that some day soon, he was going to make him pay for what he was doing to Ziva.

That night at dinner, Eli had been especially cruel to her. His words stung just as much as the belt. Ziva knew she had to leave. Every time, Ari said something Eli took it out more on her. She could see the hate building in Ari. Yes, she thought. It would be better if she left, so that night she climbed out her bedroom window and into the cool night air.

Gibbs had just finished his shift when a call for a runaway came through. When the name of the runaway was heard, Gibbs jumped to his feet and said that he would follow up on this case. Most of the time the police were too busy for runaways, but if Gibbs wanted to use his free time, that was fine with the department. Gibbs got the address and drove to the David's home.

"Hello, Mr David. We got a report of a runaway. Could you tell me more?"

Eli, who was playing the role of a concerned father opened the door to Gibbs.

Yes, please come in and sit down. You see, I discovered Ziva was missing early this morning. Her mother and sister died recently and Ziva hasn't been taking that too well. I am very worried about her. She is so young, who knows what could happen while she is out there. Please officer, bring my little girl home.

"I will do my best." replied Gibbs but he couldn't help but feel that somethings was off. However, right now his main concern was to find Ziva.

************

"Tony, please you got to help me find my sister. She could be anywhere."

"What can we do? " he replied. Tony had become very fond of Ziva. Ari and her spent so much time with him and his family that he started thinking of her as another little sister. Abby and Ziva had become inseparable. When they were together, the old Ziva came out. The one that was not afraid of anything and could stand her ground. She laughed, played and enjoyed life. Oh how she wished that she could stay with them, a place where she felt safe.

"Lets ask Abby. Maybe, she will know where to start looking."

"Ziva", Abby whispered. "I can't hide you forever. We got to think of another plan".

"Please Abby, I don't know where to go or what to do. If my father finds me, he will kill me."

"Ziva, don't you think he will start to look at your friends places first? Your not safe here. Maybe, we should tell someone that he is hitting you."

"No, I can't. Please, you promised you wouldn't say anything, not even to Tony. You pinky swore."

"Well, I am sure that it will not take long for someone to find you and then what are you going to do?"

"Ziva realized that she hadn't thought this plan out. All she wanted was to get away from all of the pain and hurt. Now things were even worse."

"Do you have any money? Maybe, I can go some place where my father can't find me." Just then the door to Abby's bedroom opened.

"Tony, what are you doing. Your suppose to knock. Mom and Dad made you promise not to come into my room unless I say you can."

"Not now Abby, Ziva is missing." At which point he spotted Ziva hiding in the closet.

"Ziva" Ari said in relief. I was so worried about you.

"Ari, I can't go back. He will kill me."

"Your father won't kill you.' Tony smirked, but then noticed everyone else's faces. "What, you guys are kidding right?"

"No, Tony". Ari replied. "My dad is crazy. Ever since my mom and Tali died. He has just went insane. He blames Ziva for everything. He hits her."

"Ari !" Ziva yelled. "You promised not to tell."

"Ziva, Tony is my best friend."

"You still have no right. I.....I got to get out of here before he finds me." She ran down the stairs, out the front door and right into Gibbs.

"Whoa there Ziva. You have had a lot of people worried about you, especially your father."

"Please", she began to say but stopped as Ari, Tony and Abby came outside.

Noticing the look in her eyes he asked, "Is something going on at home that I should know about?" Just then Eli came around the corner of the block in his car.

"Ari, oh thank goodness, you found Ziva", he said as he pulled his car up to the house and got out walking to Ziva.

"Ziva, princess, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Ziva couldn't believe her ears. Princess? He hadn't called her that since the accident. Maybe, he was really worried about her. Maybe, he still loved and cared for her. She so longed for the father that he was before the accident. He was so kind and gentle then, should she give him another chance to be the loving father she once knew?

'I am fine daddy. I am sorry I scared you. You are not mad are you? she asked the last question timidly.

"No princess, I am not mad." He knelt down to her level and hugged her. Ziva had never felt so good in her life. "I love you and I was worried. Come Ari, lets take Ziva home." "Thank you officer Gibbs for finding my daughter. I can't tell you how happy this makes me."

Gibbs, just nodded. His gut yelling at him not to let Ziva go with him. He had no real evidence to prevent him from taking his children, just his gut. He sighed as the three got in the car and headed home.

*************

Abby and Tony were arguing. "I think we should have told Officer Gibbs. He could help Ziva. I do not trust her father." yelled Tony.

"I promised that I wouldn't say anything, you promised too, besides maybe he really was worried, maybe he can be the father Ziva and Ari once knew." Abby yelled back.

"You really don't believe that do you?"

"No, but I promised and I always keep my promises."

"That is noble Abby, but just can help but feel that Ziva is in real trouble here. I just can't let this go. I am going over to Gibbs."

"Tony?"

"Yes Abs", using her nickname. "Hurry, I feel something hinky is going down."

Gibbs was pacing the floor and Jenny was trying to calm him down.

"Jethro please, you are going to wear a hole in my floor. Come sit down."

"I can't. Something is wrong. I can feel it. I think I will go over to the David's, I will use the excuse of it being a follow up report."

He turn to open the door and there stood a young Tony ready to knock.

Gibbs blared down the street with his lights and sirens going. He just couldn't believe what Tony had told him. How could anyone beat on a child, let alone their own. A father was suppose to protect his family, not tear it apart. As soon as he learned of the true Eli, at least the one that existed now, he jumped into his patrol car and headed over to the David's. As soon as he exited the car he heard a gun shot. Grabbing his weapon he called for back up and went into the house. He didn't' care how dangerous it was. Children were in there and were in need of his help. He slowly and quietly moved into the house, suddenly he heard the back door slam close. As he inched his way towards the sound he saw a body on the floor. He was clearly dead. There lied Eli in a pool of blood, the weapon discarded on the floor. Gibbs yelled out for Ari and Ziva, telling them that it was okay and that he was here to help them. Silence. He slowly made his way upstairs and opened the first door he saw. What he saw broke his heart and ripped out his soul. Ziva, she was so still, one would have thought she was sleeping if she hadn't been on the floor in an unnatural position. Gibbs ran to her and felt for a pulse while silently praying.

"Thank God." he said and called for an ambulance. He slowly, without moving her checked for injuries. Her back was bloody and bruised from what appeared to be made from a belt. Her arm was clearly broken, but what concerned him the most was her labored breathing and the nasty bump that was forming on her head. He sat there with tears in his eyes wishing that he could take away all of her pain and suffering. He soon heard the paramedics who then came in and carefully loaded her and left with sirens wailing. Gibbs yelled at the arriving officers to secure the scene and then jumped into his patrol car and sped to the hospital..

Several hours later. The doctor came out and because Gibbs was the responding police officer on the scene gave him the details of Ziva condition.

Officer Gibbs, Ziva has sustain a very serious beating. Her left arm is broken and she has a few cracked ribs. Her back has welts from what looks like a belt. She also has sustain a concussion. Even after all of the trauma her body sustain, she is still quite a strong little girl. All tests show that she should make a complete physical recovery.

"Can I see her. I need to ask her a few questions on what happened?' This was not the only reason he needed to see her, but he knew it would get the right response.

"Sure, she is awake and in room 115."

"Thanks" and he slowly walked down the hallway.

*******************

Gibbs walked into his home after another long day at work. Jenny met him at the door.

"Any change?"

"No, we haven't been able to locate Ari and Ziva still has not spoken to anyone."

"Oh Jethro, that poor little girl. What is going to happen to her next?"

"Well, her injuries are healing nicely so the doctors will probably discharge her soon. Since she does not have any other living relatives other then Ari so, she will probably go into a foster care."

Jenny and Gibbs walked into the living room and sat on the couch, each silent in their own thoughts.

Jethro......Jenny, they both say the same time.

"You are thinking the same thing I am, aren't you Jen?"

"Let take Ziva in. Can it be done?"

"Sure, it should be no problem. I know the social worker assigned to Ziva's case. I will give her a call tomorrow, we have no worries in adding Ziva to our family."

"Good. Sighing, she continued, you know Jethro, Ziva has been hurt a lot and may not trust us. We need to go slow with this family stuff."

"I know that Jen and we won't push her, but maybe, just maybe she will open up to us and let us in. She deserves to be loved and protected and dog gone it, I am going to do that.

"Then it is settled. When Ziva is released from the hospital she is coming home with us."

Ziva stepped into a brightly colored foyer. For the last few days, Jenny and Gibbs came everyday to visit. They explained everything to her. She was not thrilled. She didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. All she wanted was Ari. The one person she loved and cared for. However, she resigned herself in knowing that this is where she would be staying. At least until she could find Ari. Jenny, she thought was a pretty lady. She was kind, gentle and understanding with her. She tried putting up emotional walls between her, but Jenny was so much like her mother that she soon found the walls falling. She never spoke to her, but she did like her. Gibbs was a different story. She had trusted him long ago, but now her trust in him was shattered. He had once told her that nothing bad would happen to her as long as he was around. Well, that was a lie. He had let her father take her back with him that day and she would never trust anything he ever said again. No, she refused to let him get close to her, her walls were up strong and solid with him.

"Come Ziva", Jenny said, gently taking Ziva's hand and leading her upstairs. "I will show you your room". Gibbs watched them go. He could feel Ziva's mistrust of him and he couldn't blame her. Her own father had done some pretty bad things to her and now she was afraid. Afraid to trust, to love and to be loved. He was the same way right after Kelly died.

Jenny opened the door to a light purple colored room. "Come Ziva, lets put some of your things in the dresser." Ziva stepped into the room. She was amazed, it was beautiful. Jenny continued to talk as she put Ziva's clothes in the drawers. "You can change the color or anything you want Ziva. This room used to be Kelly's, but it is yours now. I want you to feel safe and to know that you can make it anyway you want."

"Who is Kelly?" Ziva asked finally finding her voice.

Jenny stopped dead in her tracks. It was not the question that surprised her, it was that Ziva had finally spoken. She slowly turned to her and said. Kelly was mine and Jethro's daughter. When she was about five years old she got sick. Very sick. The doctors did everything that they could but it wasn't enough. They couldn't save her. Now she is my little angel in heaven. Tears began to swell in Jenny's eyes. Ziva sat down on the bed with tears of her own. I miss my mom and sister, they are in heaven too. Looking up at Jenny she said. Since you are going to be taking care of me, maybe my mom can take care of Kelly for you. Is that okay? Jenny's heart flowed with emotion but she kept in in check. "I would like that very much Ziva."

**********************

Early the next morning there came a small knock on the door. Jenny opened it up to see Tony standing there.

"Can I see Ziva?" he asked

"Sure, she's in her room. It is up the stairs and the first door on your right."

"Thanks" and he ran up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Ziva? Ziva? Can I come in? It is me, Tony".

Ziva opened the door and let him in.

"Hi" she said

"Hi back at ya" Tony replied flashing a small grin. "So, what is it like to live......." he began before Ziva cut him off by saying, "have you heard from Ari."

Tony, didn't know what to do. Ari had stop by on the night he had killed his father. He wanted to know how Ziva was and if she would be okay. Tony tried to convince him to go to Gibbs for help but he refused. He felt like something deep inside of him had changed and that change made him afraid. No, he would run. Run as far away as possible, but there was something he had to do first. He made Tony promise to take care of Ziva. To never let anything ever hurt her again, after Tony had promised, he left saying don't tell Ziva anything. She is better off without me and disappeared into the night.

"Um......I haven't heard anything from him, Tony whispered and looked down. Ziva's heart plummeted. Everyone she had every loved was gone.

**********

The first time Ziva woke up screaming from her nightmare cause Jen and Gibbs to jump straight out of bed. They had never seen such a terrible sight. It took hours before Jenny could calm her down. Gibbs longed to comfort and hold her but even though she had started speaking to him, she wouldn't let him near her. As Jenny's and Ziva's relationship grew closer, Gibbs began to feel like an outcast. He began building a boat in his basement where he could be alone with his thought and dreams of the life he so wanted to have.

**********

"Jen, you can't do this. Can't you visit your mother some other time? Ziva needs you here, we need you here."

"Why Jethro, are you scared to be alone with a little girl?' she teased.

"You know the reason Jen. Ziva still doesn't trust me."

"She's talking to you."

"Not the same thing and you know it."

"Don't worry, you'll both will be fine. I am only going to gone a day and a half."

"But the nightmares."

"She hasn't had one in over a month. You'll be fine, now where is she?"

"Over at the DiNozzo's."

"Good, I'll call and ask them to send her home."

A few minutes later a smiling Ziva came through the door.

"Guess what, Tony and Abby got a puppy. His name is Bert. Oh he is so cute, but smells when he farts." Ziva said while holding her nose.

"Ziva come here please" Jenny said softly.

"Am i in trouble?" Ziva feared.

"No honey, I just have something I need to discuss with you. I am going out of town. Ziva's eyes grew wide as Jenny continued, just for a short time.

"NO !!! yelled Ziva. "Please don't leave me."

"It's okay, I will be back soon and Jethro will be here with you." This thought did not comfort Ziva. She had never been alone with Gibbs before.

"No, please, please she grab onto Jenny as if her life depended on it. Jenny slowly pried her off and for the first time raised her voice to Ziva.

'Ziva, let go. You will be fine. Jethro will not hurt you. He loves you, just give him a chance."

Ziva was shocked at Jen's outburst and stood silently as she watch Jenny walk out the door. She couldn't help but think, my dad use to say he loved me too.

**********

That night Gibbs was beside himself. He didn't know where to begin. They had eaten dinner quietly, just sitting across from each other. After the dishes were cleared a thought came to his mind. His boat.

'Ziva, he said softly. Would you like to help me with my boat?" Not looking up she shrugged her shoulders. Gibbs took that as a good sign.

"Come, lets go then." The next few minutes Gibbs explained everything. How to use hand tools, how to bend the wood and how to sand the wood so that it was smooth. Noticing Ziva just sitting there is asked. "Would you like to try sanding?" She slowly walked towards him. Taking the small block of sandpaper he gently placed it in her hand and moved her next to the boat. "Always sand with the grain and he moved her hand in his up and down." Soon he let her try in on her own. She was surprised that she found the back and forth motion comforting. Hardly any words were spoken between the two, yet it was not an uncomfortable silence. She had a small smile on her face and Gibbs could feel in his gut that Ziva was finally willing to let him him.

At first he wasn't sure what had awoke him but then he heard again the small whimpers coming from down the hallway. Climbing out of bed he made his way to Ziva's room.

"Ziva ?" he said opening her door, seeing her tossing and turning in her sleep. He could tell she was having a nightmare, although not as bad as the previous ones had been. He slowly and carefully walked over, placing his hand on her shoulders. She immediately woke up grabbing his arm. He had seen her senses develop into fast quick responsives, always on alert, ready to react quickly in order to protect herself. "Ziva? It's okay, its me Jethro and he sat down gently on the bed." Ziva's eyes finally focused on him and when realizing who he was, did something neither one expected. She flung herself into his arms, grabbing him around the neck in a tight hug. She was hugging him as if he was her life line. Gibbs couldn't believe it, he was barely able to breathe with the tight grip she had on him, yet it was one of the best feelings that he had ever experience. He sat and rocked her back and forth, rubbing circles on her back and whispering soothing words. He could feel her relax against him and soon was asleep. He just sat there holding her, never wanting to let go. She had let him in and in doing so, had healed both of their hearts.


End file.
